


疤

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 有私设





	疤

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设

他叉开腿坐着，赤裸的上半身缠满绷带，手指在膝盖上不停轻敲，目光笔直向前停在视力表，一行一行往下默读再一行一行读回来。乔巴贴在他身侧，捏着弯针的小蹄子以稳定的频率晃进他的视野又挪出去，针尖上坠着几粒血珠。

山治搓了搓食指，想去摸裤兜里的香烟。他听见剪刀合上的咔嚓声和皮肤断裂的轻响，感觉到温热液体划过侧脸流到下巴，一直盘踞在额角的疼痛却销声匿迹动静全无。有种荒谬的错位感。

现在似乎有什么东西在拉扯他的脸。他能说出额头中间和脸颊的微妙牵扯，被真正拉扯的额角却什么感觉都没有。视野边缘的线头拉出去老远，他握起拳头，发现自己无意识地绷紧了肩膀和后腰。

最后一剪。“好啦，”驯鹿说，声音听起来犹如天籁。他用鼻子喘一口气，立刻拿出香烟叼在嘴里。

乔巴露出不赞同的表情却没有阻止他，拿着纱布在他脸上反复擦拭。从额角到下巴，由毫无知觉到迟钝浅淡的一团湿润再变成清晰冰凉的布料触感。“伤口不要沾水，我缝得很整齐，不会留疤的。你的眉毛也不会有事。”

“……”山治含着香烟，没有点燃。他想说我不在意我的眉毛，还想说要不下次别打麻药了吧，但最终说出口的是：“辛苦你了，真是可靠的船医啊！”

小医生立刻荡漾成一朵花，眼睛笑得只剩两条缝，骂着“我才不高兴呢你这混蛋！”一边把他送出问诊室。“帮我叫索隆进来吧！”驯鹿顺口拜托道。山治扣着衬衫纽扣继续向前走，背对船医摆了摆手示意知道了。

他在瞭望室找到了倒立的索隆。剑士用脚顶着那个两米直径的杠铃，仅用十指支撑全部重量，殷红从应急处理时草草包住的绷带上渗出来。他靠墙抱起手，点上香烟等待锻炼狂魔做完这一套非人训练。

索隆没让他等太久。吸到第三口烟的时候剑士便曲起腿，弯腰将杠铃放到地上，站起来拉过搭在一边的毛巾擦了擦汗。他盯着对方颈侧的汗水，那一小滴水珠在他的目光下滚过线条分明的肌肉，跨过那条横穿胸膛的巨大疤痕，最终融进绷带里。

“乔巴叫你去见他。”他在索隆真正看向他之前说。索隆哼了一声，抓起从不离身的三把刀，摸着后颈朝他走来。山治不明所以地看着对方靠近，近到能数清白痴剑士有几根睫毛——被人一下亲在嘴角。还舔了舔。

“你这里有点没擦干净的血。”索隆指着他的脸说，一脸的理所当然。他呆在原地看剑士从绳梯爬出去，半响之后反应过来，骂着白痴绿藻头也离开了瞭望室。

麻药效力在消退，像是挪开压在皮肉上的铅板。新鲜刺痒扎在太阳穴四周，他一摁裹在额角的纱布，收到仿佛隔着橡胶触碰皮肤的微弱感知，伤口伸出毛刺刮过他的神经。柔和的闷痛。

索隆躺在他身旁，捉住他的手从纱布上移开。他翻身侧躺，眼神胶在那条被剑砍出的疤痕上。

看起来像条蜈蚣，他在心里如此评价，顺着它一路摸下来，手指划过的痕迹能将剑士分成两半。针脚和愈合的伤疤都是粗壮的紫红色，他想起乔巴有一次说缝得不够齐整就会长出这种颜色的结缔组织。

就会留疤。

他努力回忆那一天的场景，只记得站在远离战场的芭拉蒂内遥遥一瞥。索隆立在世界第一大剑豪面前展开手臂，宽大剑刃的狠狠一斩，四散飞溅的鲜血。他记得索隆声嘶力竭的嘶吼，垂下的手，感染引起的高热。他记得针线在皮肤上游走，一下一下刺入躯体，将断裂的肌肉强行拉到一起。他记得自己端走带血的纱布、换来一盆干净的清水，用酒精洗掉剑士胸腹上的血迹。

索隆只是闭着眼睛，好似麻药效用极佳而毫无知觉。

他枕在自己的手臂上，瞭望室的天花板隐隐约约被月光照亮一点轮廓，木板纹理横在他的视线尽头。他往下瞥，看见一块不甚明显的圆形伤疤印在自己的右胸膛。是和平主义者留下的激光纪念品。

这是他身上为数不多的明显疤痕。另外还有许多已经看不出来的，乔巴确实是一个心灵手巧的医生；小驯鹿总是会娴熟地给他们的伤口清创、消毒、缝合，最后的印记淡到连娜美小姐都十分满意。

然而索隆不同。他的身上纵横交错着陈旧的、细碎的痕迹；在加入草帽小子海贼团之前，三刀流剑士独自一人带着和道历练了数年时间，没过多久便打出了东海魔兽的凶名。不论有没有遇到路飞，索隆都在追寻着成为大剑豪的梦想，孑然一身、全无半点犹豫。

这段经历索隆几乎从未提起过，但山治能想象出那副场景：初出茅庐的年轻剑士乘着客船在岛与岛之间流浪，给受的伤进行简单处理，任由血液汩汩涌出来。不论是饥饿、疼痛还是失血引起的眩晕全都用睡觉应对，靠在角落紧紧抱着和道，像是倔强、莽撞又警觉的野兽。

他又忍不住去想索隆失去的那只眼睛。索隆没有说这是如何发生的，仿佛瞎掉一只眼不是什么大不了的事，就和差点被人活活劈成两半一样只是日常，是梦想道路上无可避免的一部分。他想着那道切裂左眼的锋利伤疤，总抱有一种后知后觉的担心；受伤的本人却毫不在意，好像那是一条无伤大雅的装饰，就跟蓄起的胡子一样稀松平常。

山治在一片黑暗中准确地将烟头摁进烟灰缸里，猜测索隆是否已经习惯了受伤，治疗，最后留下一条或深或浅的疤痕。

怎么会有这种傻子呢，他心想，撑起上半身，在对方胸前那条疤上留下一吻。

不过现在他们都一样，谁也没资格说谁了。

剑士伸手在他的头发里乱揉一把，也翻身侧躺与他面对面。他们的呼吸交融在一起，在瞭望室的毛毯里蜷着一同入睡。


End file.
